User talk:SamPrincessPuckett
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SamPrincessPuckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS (Talk) 16:39, June 14, 2010 Nice to meet You Too Nice to meet you. You must be a classy princess of Seddie, I extremely LOVE Seddie. There seems to be a lot of cute moment with them don't you agree, Lauren. I just befriended a person named Bunnyboo50, he/or she seems nice, maybe you should me he/she! You two would make good friends I bet! hey everybody. tomorrow will be a hot day.it will be 99 f. i love icarly!Kitkat99 05:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC)jessicaKitkat99 05:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Team I am team Creddie and Team Jacob I'm Back! Hello! I'm back. It's nice to meet you again. I seen your real it's Lauren sweet to meet ya, Lauren! Admin Just so you know, I´m an admin here, so talk to me if someone causes trouble on your blog. If I´m not online, There are links to the other two admins who are often online on my user page. Mak23686 14:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see You! Hello! Yello! Nice to see you again, Lauren. Remember me, Daisy. I happy to see you, today. How are you on this fine day? hi its ppl like you that i have a bundle of respect for because you ship seddie but are nice to creddie shippers. you write comments on blogs that could make all ships happy.i wish there were more people like you on here. your increddieble or in your case, your inseddieble. (ik inseddieble is lame sounding but i couldnt come up with anything good..lol) Emlick96 00:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hi its ppl like you that i have a bundle of respect for because you ship seddie but are nice to creddie shippers. you write comments on blogs that could make all ships happy.i wish there were more people like you on here. your increddieble or in your case, your inseddieble. (ik inseddieble is lame sounding but i couldnt come up with anything good..lol) Emlick96 00:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again! Hello! Yello, Lauren! Isn't it a beautiful day! I can't wait to see iGot A Hot Room, are you going to see that new episode of Season 4. In the meantime, I've written a blog about an episode I made, called iTruely Do Love You, Freddie. You can check it out if you want, Lauren. See you again later. I am Seddie Lover's sister Hello there, I am Seddie Lover's elder twin sister, Creddie Lover. Seddie Lover locked herself in our parents room with the other ladtop. Our parents lefted for a 2 and a half weeks. She is in a deep depression so angry at Creddie4ever. I'm sorry if she can't talk to you for right now. So my name's Petunia, but call me Violet, I had this name ever since I was 3. heyy hey i see you have been on here :) you left me :( CullenLoverForever17 02:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello! It's me, Seddie Lover, long time no see, huh. I missed you so much, since I hadn't written to you in a long time. So hi! OMG! Hi! Hello! Yello! Nice to see ya again, BFF! I'm so happy to be back! It's wonderful! Did you watch iGot A Hot Room? It was so LoL! Hey Hello! Yello! Nice to see you! Oh yeah, uh, my little cousin is staying with me for a half of the year, so hi! awesome :D Awesome! I need to finish recording my parts xD I've been so busy since school. :( So whats up? Doesn't iSAFW look EPIC! :D I mean, I still think no couple would happen at the end because it's still too early, but still, you gotta love Seddie ~SeddieWarrior yep! I'm excited too :) It'll get Sam and Freddie to think about them and maybe some questions will get answered. :) Thanks!! Thank you so much for making a new Jathan Gallery! This is just what we needed! Thanks for cleaning up another article! :) Thanks!! Thank you so much for making a new Jathan Gallery! This is just what we needed! Thanks for cleaning up another article! :) ~ICarlyRulez5101 Admin Do good work, stay level-headed and be friendly to others. To become an admin, you ultimately have to talk to SeddieBerserker, and if he thinks your work here is good enough and you´re a responsible person, he can make you an admin. Mak23686 13:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO, long time no see!! HELLO YELLO, girl! Long time no see huh? I never got a chance to talk to you and hang. I'm sorry, but I'm here to talk now! Are you excited about iStart A Fanwar? I think this will be the perfect chance for Seddie. I do agree with you, I do not like Carly, she's spoil in getting what she wants with Freddie, while Sam deserves it the most! Question for you :) Hello SamPrincessPuckett !! I noticed the picture you posted of the email you sent to Dan. I've been wondering a long time how to email him but I never found his address, only blog posts. Could you please tell me his address? I want to tell him that I loved iStart a Fanwar so hopefully I can boost him up :) Please reply and thank you so much LoveSamlovesham 05:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :) Thank you so much! I couldn't find it anywhere online lol. P.S. It was really nice of you to send that emial- he really liked it :D Samlovesham 14:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ;) Your Seddie lover's #1 BFF?!!!